50 tips for Harry Potter & Hunger Games characters
by ProngsNargles
Summary: 50 things Harry Potter characters should keep in mind when they enter the Hunger Games world.


1: I will make it very clear to Ron that once you're in the arena you cannot back out just because you miss your mother's food.

2: Fox face is not related to the Weasleys and I will not keep asking her that.

3: I will make sure Umbridge can never contact any Gamemaker or Snow. She may want to send dementors into the arena.

4:Sponsors cannot send wands as gifts. Using Avada Kedavra to kill anyone is not allowed

5: Dumbledore cannot take part in the best beard competition.

6: I will make sure Draco knows that "My father will hear about this." isn't the best way to threaten Snow.

7: Draco should know that he cannot ask the Capitol for a Rocketship so that he can go to Pigfarts.

8:Johanna and Hermione should not be kept in the same room. Johanna will keep calling her brainless and Hermione will keep getting annoyed.

9: No one will offer Haymitch, Firewhiskey.

10: Dobby is a free elf even in the Capitol.

11: Effie Trinket isn't related to Umbridge.

12: Keep Romilda Vane away from Finnick. She may offer him sugarcubes with love potion in it.

13: You cannot have Felix Felicis just before entering the Games.

14: Make sure Sirius knows not to transform into a dog during the Games. Katniss will probably shoot him.

15: James and Sirius should find a rope during the Games. They may need it to tie Remus when the Capitol call them for a feast with his District bag filled with chocolate.

16: When your enemies know your location suspect Pettigrew and kill him immediately.

17:Hermione should not tell Katniss she wants to name her daughter Rose. That will surely unhinge her.

18: James should know that acting like star-crossed lovers doesn't work, when Lily refuses to kiss or talk to him.

19: Owls cannot be used instead of parachutes. Katniss may make a good meal out of them.

20: Seamus is The Boy on Fire. Katniss should just drop her title gracefully.

21: If you think Harry is the best ally because he will save you everytime, then you should know he will probably be the reason you run into trouble most of the time.

22: Always have a Hufflepuff as an ally. Hufflepuffs are good finders, remember?

23: If you're not a parselmouth, don't hiss random things at snakes in the arena. You may die faster.

24: Beetee and Wiress having Ravenclaws as allies will be Wicked!

25: Peeta isn't related to the Malfoys. But asking him to 'Slytherin' wouldn't be such a bad idea.

26: Posy's favourite colour is pink? It's time she met Umbridge.

27: Using fiendfyre as a weapon and saying 'Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire, burns on' isn't funny.

28: If you decide to have a Slytherin as an ally, just remember in times of an attack he/she will push you in front of the spear and then kill the enemy. You should make sure the careers have them as allies.

29: Harry Potter's motto in the Games will be YOLO but since he has Voldemort's protection, you're the one going to land up dead if you follow him.

30: Colin Creevy should not be allowed to take his camera in the arena. Even though you may get good pictures in there.

31: You cannot apparate or disapparate in and out of the arena.

32: If Fred and George end up in the arena together. BOTH shall live.

33: Voldemort is the most pathetic ally, since he loves having long conversations with the enemy before attacking them.

34: You will not call Dobby to help you. He shall NOT take a knife for you in this life.

35: Snow and Fudge shall not meet. Although SnowFudge sounds like a good snack.

36: The lightening bolt on Harry's head is not another clue from Plutrach about the arena.

37: If Rose, Lily, Lily II, Primrose,Katniss are in the same room you won't have a flower garden.

38: Don't ask Trelawney to predict who will win The Hunger Games. Chances are no one will survive.

39: But you can still make thirteen dine and get Cato to leave the table first. There is no harm in trying.

40: Molly and Katniss' mother yelling 'Not my daughter you bitch!' at Bellatrix and Coin would be epic.

41: The people in the Capitol aren't metamorphmagus'. Changing you body and hair colour is just some weird trend.

42: If you see a beetle, drown it, screaming 'Mutt Mutt'.

43: Using animal or human blood to write- 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware.' or 'Seneca Crane' isn't acceptable.

44: Using Polyjuice to transform into your fellow tributes isn't the worst idea.

45:'Harry Potter, the boy who lived, come to die.' NEVER say that before killing Harry, who has walked before you without a weapon. It is really embarrassing when he doesn't die.

46: Whenever anyone finds out the truth about District 13 they shall point and shout 'You were our friend. You betrayed us.'

47: Mrs. Norris and Buttercup do not make a good couple and you will not mention that to anybody.

48: We don't mind if Katniss uses Neville's 'Why is it always me?' when the Quarter Quell is announced.

49: Capitol be ready for Arthur's questions.

50: Johanna threw an axe at Pettigrew. He ducked and it cut Voldemort's nose. TRUE STORY.


End file.
